Fate love destiny
by sakushika
Summary: to lazy to put one T.T sorry,........


Sakura

Disclaimer: you guys should know this by now

Uumm can anyone show me how/explain to put up chapters please

Shikamaru's point of view

The first time for a guy to approach woman during his life, be it a senseless dare or pure admiration, somehow or another, ounce of energy will gradually flow in you until it accumulates pass a climax, then a sudden urge of doing silly things to know her happens. Before you know it, everything happens in a flash, and when you think back, you wondered how on earth did you manage to do or say something as retard.

I am in similar hypothetical situation.  
I observed her since two days and for some diabolical reasons, something stuck me, whispering to me in telepathy mode that I have to know her. Must have one of Cupid's bow shot went haywire and got into me - my eyes never left her. She is petite and small, with long flawless hair. Her features were well defined - especially her eyes that captured my soul in the first wink I caught from her. She is not those drop-dead gorgeous model's style, but when she smiles and her two dimples creases into her cheeks deeply, nothing on earth is sweeter than her. Her charisma and the air that saturates around her is angelic and when I am near her, to close for comfort (it's simply stressing), she smelled like a walking conditioner.

I have to know her, if I want this piece of dream to turn into reality. If it were something of my forte, it would have been as simple as snapping my fingers, but I had never approach a girl before. What do you expect from someone who studied in an all guys school since Primary One and not even a single sister at home? Female of similar age don't exist in my environment since I graduated from kindergarten, which was like years ago?

Today is the last day of school, which means starting from tomorrow, two months worth of vacation began. Then, my chances of seeing her will be zero because she doesn't even stay near me; she stayed near my good friend, choji, private estate. Fate has enabled us to meet because two days back, because I have been going to choji's house and I would only see her at the bus stop. So everything needs to be done today!

I have to know her, if I want this piece of dream to turn into reality. If it were something of my forte, it would have been as simple as snapping my fingers, but I had never approach a girl before. What do you expect from someone who studied in an all guys school since Primary One and not even a single sister at home? Female of similar age don't exist in my environment since I graduated from kindergarten, which was like years ago?

Today is the last day of school, which means starting from tomorrow, two months worth of vacation began. Then, my chances of seeing her will be zero because she doesn't even stay near me; she stayed near my good friend, Jerry, private estate. Fate has enabled us to meet because two days back, because I have been going to Jerry's house and I would only see her at the bus stop. So everything needs to be done today!

"Hi, I was...was wondering if I...I...could get to know you and be your friend??"

All the energy in me had expanded in this stuttering sentence I blurted. My face is beginning to blush red with shyness as I waited for any respond. She smiled faintly and gosh, that nearly sweep me off my feet. Five minutes went by and everything happened as smoothly as any successful mission. We exchanged numbers and I learned that she is not exactly local; she is a half Japanese who came to Singapore to study. Her name is Sakura, which means cherryblossom in Japanese ?like her unblemished skin, fair and silky-like.

Then she said she had to leave and with a dumb smile reciprocating her sweet ones, we parted. I looked back at her for one final time, before running and yelling at the top of my voice that I made it. Did I mention knocking onto the lamppost and actually apologized to it?

It was two months since I knew her and we have always talk online. Our relation are like good friends now. choji told me to go after her, but my heart doesn't want to sacrifice this stable friendship for now. Maybe because I had never had a girlfriend before and always have this phobia of relationship not lasting behind my head.

I came home quite late and logging onto IRC and yes! She is there. Before I could catch my breathe for walking back home from the bus stop, she sent me a message.

"shikamaru, so late still never sleep ar?"  
I heard my mum's voice lurking in the background, commanding me to finish the leftover food in the kitchen. If my mum knew that I ate in school already, I guess she is gonna skin me alive.  
'Just came back from school, you?'  
'I waited for you to come online.'  
Waited for me? Sometimes girls can be such cute little thing. Words like these seemed like healing wards for the day fatigue. choji said that guys must be sweet talkers and romantic, well. I am none of the above. But when he stressed his point, I tried learning to be one.

'Why leh? Miss me ar? HAHAHAHA!'  
I know the laughter was just to cover my embarrassment, but hey, that's a good attempt.  
'Cloud, I am moody today.'  
'Really.? What happen?'  
'My good friend just broke up with her boyfriend today.'

So yeah that's chapter 1 hope ya like it sorry if it's not good I mean it is 3:30 a.m in the mornig and a school night sighs! I really should be sleeping but I love shikasaku to much.


End file.
